This invention relates to an improved clip and cord combination for use with pacifiers or mouth toys for infants to prevent their loss or dirtying.
The trouble with mouth toys for infants, such as pacifiers and others, in the past, has been that they have been easily lost or rendered unsanitary. Once a pacifier or teether has been taken out of the mouth of the infant it is often thrown away by the infant, often far away, usually on the floor, sometimes elsewhere, and someone has to retrieve the pacifier or teether, wash it off and give it back to the infant or else there is an expression of unhappiness by the infant.